The Rules of a GunShot
by Vash1991
Summary: Vash wakes up from a wonderful dream and remembers the horrible news....... WolfWood has died! Also to add, where's Knives! Sorry bout' the wait folks, the final chapter is loooooooooooooooong. Your gonna like it ( Hopefully)
1. The DayDream

The Rules Of A GunShot  
  
Hello folks at home, I'm Michael (Trigun Fanatic) Johnston. I LOOOOVE Trigun. Now this is my first story at fanfiction.com so cut me some slack. I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and if you do, write reviews! Hey that rhymed, hehe. Her goes.  
  
"Vash WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Are you ok?" " Why are you crying"?  
  
"What happened"? " Wheres Wolfwood"? Vash looks around the room madly.  
  
Meryl looks down. " Mr. Wolfwood has been dead for a month now Vash".  
  
Vash looks at Meryl " Oh yeah...I forgot".. Vash starts to tear again. " I'm so sorry WolfWood, I killed you, my friend.." Vash looks up at the ceiling and keeps tearing.  
  
" Vash you didn't kill him he.." Meryl stops and spots Vash grab his glasses. Vash then stands up and walks to his coat and puts it on. " Vash, what are you doing"?  
  
Vash looks and makes a big smirk and rubs the tears off his eyes. " I'm going to go outside for fresh air, you wanna come"?  
  
"Well... Ok I'd love to"! Meryl smiles at Vash and puts her coat on. Then walks with Vash outside.  
  
"So Meryl, what really happened when I came back with Knives"?  
  
"Well, first me and Milly saw you walking back without your coat on and Knives on your shoulder". Then we ran to you and you had the biggest smile imaginable". Then when we ran up we asked you are you ok, and you didn't answer". " You weren't even looking at us, just into space". " Then you reached out and said the name "Rem". " Then all of the sudden you just collapsed and fainted. We thought it was the heat, which it was in fact". "So we took you inside the house and put you on the bed". " And here we are, two days later". Meryl looks at Vash and sees him smiling.  
  
" Wow, two whole days". "Well I really appreciate your care from the bottom of my heart". Vash hugs Meryl.  
  
Meryl blushes and pats his back while he's hugging her. " It was nothing, seriously". "All we did was bandage you up and cool you down". "Besides, it was me and Milly's pleasure to help you".  
  
"Well, shall we eat"? Vash points to a local resturant sign and smiles. " I hear that ummm. "Hungry Joes" is a good place to eat".  
  
Meryl smirks and gives Vash a thumbs up and says "Sure, why not". Meryl the spots Milly in the road scrambling around like she was looking for something. " Milly, what are you doing"?  
  
Milly looks up and yells " Oh, hi Meryl and Mr. Vash"! Milly stands up. " I'm looking for a nice flat rock to skip all the way to the other side of the pond back there". Milly points in the direction of the biggest lake that Vash and Meryl had ever seen.  
  
"Milly"! Meryl roared, " That's no pond, it's a lake"! " Didn't you see that when you looked at it!  
  
Milly looks back and then looks at Meryl and says "I guess it is pretty big isn't it".  
  
Meryl falls on her head. " It's not that eas.."  
  
"I think you can do it Milly" Says Vash while cutting off what Meryl was saying. "You can do anything you put your mind to".  
  
Why thank you Mr. Vash, how thoughtful.  
  
"Come on lets go eat, all of us, my treat"! said Vash while picking up the perfect flat rock and handed it to Milly with a smile.  
  
"Okey Dokey", said Milly. " I am pretty hungry, aren't you Meryl"? Milly looked at Meryl while cocking her head.  
  
"Y-Yeah, hell, are you kidding me, lets go"! " I'll beat you guys there"!  
  
Vash smiles and says " No way, I'll make you eat my dust"!  
  
"Same here" Said Milly while positioning to run.  
  
"Ok, ready set. Hey"!  
  
Vash goes of running before she said go. " Ha, I'm going to win"!  
  
" You cheater you...Hey"!  
  
Milly goes on running too. " You know what they say Meryl, you can't hit the fly with a swatter if he's a mile away"!  
  
"But wait.. Oh forget it"! Meryl starts to run after them. " I'll catch up and the I'll win you guys you'll see heheh"! Meryl smiles and puts out her arms while shes running. Soon after the race the gang arrives at the Hungry Joe's Resturant. "Ha, I beat you guys even though you guys got a head start"!  
  
"Geez Meryl, how'd you get so damn fast"? " Your like a freakin' rocket"! Vash then bends down and catches his breath.  
  
" I know Meryl, your like a person on four legs"! Milly looks at Meryl with a smiling sweaty face.  
  
" Well, you guys are just out of shape, hehe". Meryl then walks into the restaurant and screams.  
  
" Whats wrong Meryl"!? Vash runs into the restaurant and sees a gang of thieves with guns at there hands. Then he sees a man on the floor all bloody. Vash runs up to the man to see if he's ok. To Vash's amazement, the man is still alive but holding on by a thread.  
  
" Hey blondie, what the hell you doin"!? One of the gang members walks up to Vash and puts a gun to his head.  
  
"Vash, no"! Meryl runs up and slaps the gun away from Vash's head.  
  
" You bitch, stay out of this"! The gang member then whacks Meryl across the head with the back of this gun.  
  
" You monster"! Vash stands up and pulls out his gun. You leave women alone"! "You don't touch them in any way to harm them"!  
  
" Well Mr. Gunman, why don't you make me be nicer, heh"! The gang member then makes a signal and then the whole gang positions for shooting. " Ready one two, three"!! All of the gang members start shooting rapidly at Vash.  
  
Vash jumps out of the way and gets behind table. " We don't have to fight, please just leave, I don't wanna shoot"!!  
  
"I bet you wouldn't even be able to hit blondie"! The gang then turns to shoot at the table and fires.  
  
" You leave me no choice then"! Vash dodges all the bullets and gets into the open and shoots only one bullet.  
  
Then the bullet hits one gang members gun then hits another and bounces of and the same for the rest of the gang.  
  
Then Vash shoots a second bullet and shoots two gang members in the arm. Then he fires the third and last shot and hits the last two in the leg.  
  
"O my goodness, Mr. Vash just beat those bad guys in a heartbeat"! " I wonder how he did it"?! Milly spots Meryl and runs up to her and picks her up. Meryl had fallen unconcience.  
  
" That guys a freakin' demon, lets get outta here"! The gang then gets on their motorbikes and ride away.  
  
" Well at least nobody was killed". Vash then walks up to the bloody man again and picks him up. " You take care of the unharmed people, I'll take Meryl and this man to the home". Vash walks over and Milly puts Meryl on Vash's shoulder.  
  
" Ok Mr. Vash I'll take care of the people, you can count on me"! Milly runs immediately to help the children first.  
  
Back at the house an hour later Vash has Meryl lying in her bed and he is in the middle of cleaning the man's wounds while he's unconscious. Then all of the sudden while Vash is cleaning him, the man wakes up. " Oh, I see your awake"! Vash looks at the man in a smile.  
  
" Where are they"! The man looks around the room hastily.  
  
"Where's who"? Vash looks at the man in a confused way with his head cocked.  
  
"The robbers, the people who I tried to fight but they.."! The man starts to look into space and tear.  
  
"The robbers, they what, they what"? Vash looks at the man in a sad way.  
  
The man looks down at his feet. " They killed her.. my wife..they shot her down I tell ya they did those basterds"!!  
  
Vash then looks at the man in silence. " I'm sorry". Vash then puts his hand on the mans shoulder. " I wish I could have been there sooner".  
  
" Then... they shot me, they s-shot m-me"! The man the cups his hands to his face and cries.  
  
Vash walks to the sink and washes the bloody towel and gets some clean bandages." I understand how you feel, I lost someone very close to me too, a friend, a dear friend".  
  
"Heheh, HEHAHAHAHAHAHA"! The man all of the sudden starts laughing very loudly.  
  
" Why are you laughing, your hurt badly and your wife just died". Vash looks at the man in wonder. To be continued............ 


	2. The Great Surprise

Hello folks at home yet again, this is Mike the Trigun fanatic yet again and guess what this is part two of The Rules of A Gunshot! Now we have just left off at the part where Vash has just told the damaged man how he lost a friend and the man starts to laugh! Hysterical isn't it huh..., huh..  
  
The Rules of a GunShot  
  
"Ha HaHahahahahahahahahaah" the man starts to laugh very loudly.  
  
" Why are you laughing, huh, answer"!? Vash grabs the mans shoulders and looks at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Hmpf, don't you get it, I obviously am lieing you gullible fool" the man looks at Vash with blood shot eyes. " I wonder what happened to Knives ever cross your mind....Brother"!  
  
" No, it cant be"! Vash backs away slowly.  
  
" Yes Vash, I'm back and more powerful than ever"! The man then slowly starts to turn into a new figure.  
  
" Knives, you basterd"! Vash falls on the floor and starts to shake.  
  
" Well Vash, I should spare you for saving my life, but I'm not that kinda guy, hehehe". Knives walks up to Vash and pulls his gun out of his holster and points it to Vash's eye. " To bad, we could have been a team". " Goodbye Vash my brother"!  
  
" No"! Vash runs out of the way and pulls out his gun. Vash then retaliates with a shot to Knives foot .  
  
" Again Vash"! Knives looks at Vash in a crazy cycotic way. " You shoot me again"! Knives starts to shake and buldge his muscles. " This is the last time you shoot me Vash, the last do you hear me"! Knives runs to Vash, picks him up with his bulged arm and thrown him across the room into the other wall.  
  
" Knives why are you doing this"! Vash flips a table and ducks behind it. " I do not want to fight you Knives, you're my brother"!  
  
All of the sudden the table explodes and Knives hand comes out of the dust and grabs Vash's face covering his mouth. " Shut your mouth with all your pacifist crap and just die"!  
  
Vash gets out of Knives hold and quickly runs behind him and positions to shoot. " I'm sorry Knives, your just too out of control for me to help"! Vash starts to shoot rapidly at Knives in the back.  
  
In the area where Vash shot it was all smoky from the gunpowder. Then all of the sudden Knives jumps out of nowhere and smacks Vash in the head with a very powerful blow to the temple. Vash is then knocked unconscious. "Haha, yes now I will have my revenge on you Vash once and for all"! Knives takes his gun and points it at Vash while he's down.  
  
" Hello, Vash are you there, I just woke up and my head hurts. Meryl walks down stairs from her bedroom.  
  
" What the, that women"! Knives puts his gun in his holster and starts to run. While he's running he drops a cross made of metal that is the size of a hand on the floor while he's running and he doesn't notice.  
  
"Ummm, hello"!? Meryl walks into the area where Vash and Knives fought. Then Meryl spots Vash on the floor. " Oh my god Vash"! Meryl runs up to Vash and puts her head to his chest. " Well his heart is still beating so he's still alive". Meryl walks to the sink and wets a paper towel and brings it to Vash. Then she places it on his head. " Vash, talk to me, Vash"!  
  
" Knives did this". Vash sits up and puts hand on his head. "Ow that hurts like a bitch, hehe". Vash then looks to his right to see the cross that Knives dropped on his way out.  
  
"Hell-O, don't I get a friggin thank you for helping you out" Meryl looks at Vash in a grumpy way.  
  
"Look". Vash gets up and walks over to the cross then picks it up. He then spots the initials N.D.W. " N.D.W, what does that mean to you Meryl"?  
  
"Huh, not a thing why"? Meryl walks up to Vash's side and checks out what he's looking at.  
  
Vash stuffs it in his pocket. " Well we will find out later, lets go check on Milly now. Vash grabs Meryl's arm and starts to run with her dangling behind him.  
  
Vash and Meryl arrive at the resturant and walk inside. Milly is bandaging up a little boy and has a crowd of people around her too. " Hey Milly how are things goin"?  
  
"Oh, fine Mr. Vash, everything is okay". Milly finishes helping the boy and walks up to Meryl and Vash.  
  
" Look at this mean anything to you"? Vash pulls out the small cross.  
  
"Oh..........yes it does....." Milly's starts to make a sad face. Then she starts to cry.  
  
"Milly now why are you crying, whos is this and what does N.D.W mean"!? Vash walks to Milly and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It means Nicholas D. WolfWood". Then all of the sudden Vash turns pale.  
  
"Why then does it say that". Meryl looks at Milly in a confused way.  
  
" Because that's him......dead him....." Milly then cries loudly.... To be continued..... 


End file.
